


A Dog named Fish

by orenjikitty



Series: Alive with You [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Kids, Modern AU, pharmetra secondary ship, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: (Modern AU)“Mami?” Ariadne asked, tugging on Angela’s shirt. “What should I name my fish?”“You can name it anything you want, Schätzli,” Angela replied.“I’ll name it Phoque!”





	A Dog named Fish

**Author's Note:**

> For Tah, who requested some fluff. Not Beta'd. Excuse the typos.

Angela set the plate of pancakes down as Amélie made funny faces that made Alain giggle. “ _ Et la vache dit? _ ” Amélie asked their son, Alain making a face before roaring like a little lion. Angela laughed, kissing the top of the boy’s head as she heard tiny footsteps come down the stairs and run towards the table.

“I want this one!” Ariadne exclaimed, setting down the magazine Angela had been reading the night before. “And this one! And 2 of this one!”

Angela looked over to see her pointing at the spread about dogs. Amélie gave her a look, not saying anything about the now constant demand by their daughter for a puppy. Angela sighed, lifting the girl into her booster chair to eat breakfast. “Ari, we’ve been over this. We can’t get a puppy. Not yet.”

“Why not?” Ariadne all but shouted, Alain joining his sister in shouting as they both flinched as the noise. 

“We don’t have the space for one right now, Ari,” Amélie tried to reason, the apartment already feeling cramped enough between the 4 of them.

“I wanna kitty then!”

“Mami is allergic to cats,” Angela reminded the pouting toddler. “But maybe, if you’re good today, we can go to the pet store with Auntie Fareeha and we can get you a fish.”

“A fish! A fish!” Ariadne exclaimed, happily eating the pancake set in front of her. “A blue one! And a red one!”

“Only if you behave and be good,” Angela reaffirmed, Ariadne nodding. Amélie gave her a laugh, taking a bite out of her own toast. “You’ll behave for Auntie Fareeha and Auntie Satya, right?”

Ariadne nodded furiously, attestation that she would behave lost between chewing. Amélie’s phone pinged, Angela looking at her as she mouthed that it was their realtor as she slid the phone over to Angela. Angela read the message over, smiling as she ate, Alain happily babbling beside her.

“Mami?” Ariadne asked, tugging on Angela’s shirt. “What should I name my fish?”

“You can name it anything you want,  Schätzli ,” Angela replied, kissing the top of messy mop of black hair. Ariadne thought about it as she chewed on her fruit before giving Angela bright smile.

“I’ll name it Phoque!”

Angela turned and glared at Amélie who only laughed. “That would be an interesting name for a fish.” Amélie continued to laugh, Alain now joining in. Angela sighed, Ariadne looking at her brother and mother with a confused stare when a knock on the door interuppted them. “That must be Auntie Fareeha!”

“REEEEE!” Ariadne exclaimed, jumping off her chair to the door. “Open please!” Angela smiled, opening the door to Ariadne’s delight. “HI AUNTIE REE! HI AUNTIE SATY!”

“Ducky!” Fareeha exclaimed, lifitng Ariadne up with ease. “Hey Angie. Ame. The kids ready to go?”

“Just have to clean this one up,” Amélie said, Alain already in her arms. “Thanks for watching them in such short notice. We’ll be out shortly.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Fareeha assured, setting Ariadne down. “So, buying a house! That’s a big step up from all of this.”

“Yeah, Angela replied, ushering them into the cramped hallway. “It’s about time I think. We’re not in college anymore.”

“Don’t remind me. She just reminded me this morning that the kids born in 2000 is 17 this year, like her baby brother,” Satya complained, shoving Fareeha about the reminder. “Time flew. One day, we were that age. The next, we’re here, with kids and mortgages and back appointments.”

“Auntie Saty! We’re gonna have a big backyard soon! With a nice yard for the puppy!” Ariadne cut in, Fareeha and Satya smiling at her. 

“A puppy? Did your Mami and Maman agree to a puppy?” Fareeha asked, bending down talk with Ariadne. Ariadne shook her head, pouting at Fareeha. “Why not, Angie?”

“We dont have the space, Fareeha,” Angela affirmed, glaring at the young police officer. Amélie came out of the bedroom, handing Alain over to Satya. “Right Ame? We dont have the space for a puppy, even at the new house.”

“Yeah,” Amélie said giving Fareeha a glare at the suggestion. “He should be good to nap at 13h. We should be done by then but just in case.”

“Deal! Let’s go Ari! We have a lot of towers to build!” Fareeha replied, moving towards the kids bedroom with Ariadne.

“We’re going to the pet store still right?” Ariadne asked as Amélie and Angela slipped on thier shoes.

“After we come back,” Amélie said, kneeling so Ariadne could give her a hug goodbye. “Be good or else no pet store, okay?”

“If you need the car for any reason, we’ll leave you Ame’s,” Angela said, grabbing the keys to her own out of the bowl.

“Have fun!”

 

* * *

Angela smiled as Amélie kissed her hand, the realtor giving them the keys to their very first home. It was a modest home, newly built but it had everything they needed; a nice eat in kitchen, the countertops Amélie insisted on paying extra for (much to Angela’s dismay), 4 bedrooms, one specifically for Angela to use as an office. 3 baths, a finished basement that Amélie already had plans for 

“Wine cellar,” Amélie declared, standing in the middle of the cold area. “This is already perfect temperature for it.”

“We’re going to be drinking that much wine now, are we?” Angela teased, Amélie laughing.

“We might, if you stop putting ice cubes in yours.”

The office area on the main floor they were going to convert later so Amélie could have her own painting space much later. For now, it would serve as the kid’s play area, Angela already planning on making the walls painted in a way that Ariadne could use chalk on it without harm. 

The neighbourhood itself was quiet and up and coming, young families like theirs making up a majority of the buyers. Shops were still being built and the drive to work for both of them was worth the sacrifice for their first home.

Their own home. 

“Congratulations again,” Philippe said as he drove past them. Angela wrapped her arm around Amélie’s waist, the other putting her arm around her shoulder.

“Congrats on being a homeowner, Mrs. Lacroix.”

“And to you as well, Mrs. Lacroix,” Angela said leaning up to give Amélie a kiss. Angela’s phone buzzed, showing Fareeha calling them. “Hey,” Angela greeted, noticing that the noise behind Fareeha immediately. “Where are you right now? Are you guys out?”

“Yeah. Ari wouldn’t stop crying as soon as you guys left. We’re at the pet store right now,” Fareeha explained, Angela’s face dropping.

“Fareeha…” Angela chided, covering her phone with her hand. “Text Satya right now. They’re at the pet store and I have a very bad feeling about this.”

“We bought her a fish,” Fareeha said, Angela hearing the babbling of her son along with his laugh. Amélie typed furiously, Angela hovering to see the conversation.

>> What do you mean by that, Satya?  
**Don’t worry.**  
>> I have the right to worry! Those are my children!  
**They are safe. We’re merely spoiling our godchild and his sister.**  
>> Satya, I swear if you bought them a dog…  
**Please, Amélie. We work together. I would never go behind your back like that.**  
**My wife might but not me :P**  
>> SATYA!  
**Think of it as a housewarming present.**  
  


“Fareeha!” Angela yelled. “Facetime me right now! Right fucking now!”

“We just got in the car, about to drive them home,” Fareeha said in a sing-song voice. “Say hi to your mums, Ari.”

“Mami! I got Phoque! A big one!” Ariadne called out, Fareeha laughing.

“Fareeha AMARI!”

“Bye!” Angela heard the call disconnect, Angela staring at her phone in disbelief while Amélie rubbed her eyes.

“Liquor store first, then home,” Amélie suggested. 

Angela couldn’t agree more.

* * *

Amélie braced herself for the worst, knowing Fareeha after all this time. She tried to imagine a nice Golden Retriever, with its gold coat and lolling tongue. Knowing Fareeha though, she probably got Ari a chihuahua.

God she hated Chihuahuas.

Maybe it was a nice German Shepard. She highly doubted Fareeha would get Ari a Doberman.

Even if she loved Dobermans.

(She wished Fareeha would have gotten a Doberman).

Angela parked the car in her spot, looking up at their apartment before sighing. “I really hope it’s not a chihuahua,” her wife said.

“I really hope it’s a fish,” Amélie said. “Moving with a dog isn’t going to be easy when we already have 2 young kids.”

“I know,” Angela replied, sighing again. “Let’s find out the damage.”

“Wanna take a bet on what it is?”

“Knowing Fareeha, she probably bought her a snake,” Angela frowned. “Or a tarantula.”

“And the wine?” Amélie asked about the cargo in their trunk.

“I can grab it after.”

The walk from the car to the apartment and the entire elevator ride was quieter than normal, both of them thinking of what the mystery animal could be. The sound of Angela’s keys at the door made footsteps run towards it immediately, Ariadne already by the door once it opened. “Hi, minou,” Amélie greeted, kissing the top of their daughter’s head. “Had fun with your aunts today?”

“Mhmm! Look!” Ariadne all but pulled her into the living room, Amélie bracing herself for something to lick her when she saw it.

Twin fishes, one blue and one red, swimming around in a tank that definitely wasn't there before they left. Fareeha and Satya grinned at them, Alain crawling up to the tank to sit in front of it. Amélie thanking the gods that it wasn’t a puppy. “They look beautiful, minou.”

“Auntie Saty picked them out! Says I have to feed them twice a day and clean up the tank once a week,” Ariadne recited, Alain poking the glass. “Ali! No! No poking! The blue one is Phoque. The red one is Kitty.”

“Oh thank god,” Angela said loudly, Fareeha laughing and patting her on the shoulder. “I honestly thought it would be a puppy.”

Fareeha laughed, Satya smiling too as the couple moved to leave. “That’s for another time. After you move. I already promised Ari to take her to the shelter to pick one out.”

Amélie laughed, Angela closing the door after their friends left and sat on the couch. “Well?”

“I’m just happy it’s not a dog.”

“I still want a puppy!” Ariadne cried out, Amélie giving the girl a quick kiss.

“Soon, little one. Soon.”


End file.
